<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Who Lived by Percyjacksonlover03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300278">The Boy Who Lived</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonlover03/pseuds/Percyjacksonlover03'>Percyjacksonlover03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonlover03/pseuds/Percyjacksonlover03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of everything?</p><p> Want it to just end?</p><p>To just be done with it?</p><p>To be able to finally relax?</p><p>To be away from all the prying eyes?</p><p>Once decided, how to do it? How to escape everyone's expectations? Is there a way to be assured that you won't ever have to go through what you already did once, all over again?</p><p>What is the guarantee that you will always emerge victorious?</p><p>A Harry Potter one-shot, based off books after The Battle of Hogwarts.......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Minerva McGonagall &amp; Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy Who Lived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As we are all aware that after the victory over Voldemort, Hermione and a few of her year-mates (Mind you, from all the houses) including Malfoy, had returned to Hogwarts for Graduation (or in some cases, repentance), While Ron and Harry had gone straight for Auror training.</p><p>This will begin during Graduation ceremony, with Professor McGonagall giving everyone away, their merit scrolls and appreciation letters. </p><p>Everything will be as per the books and loosely off the movies, only leaving the nineteen year leap.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Great Hall was decorated lavishly to bid a final Good-bye to Hogwarts' newly graduates. Namely the seventh years (the least in no. of all time despite them being two years combined).</p><p>This was the last day they would spend in Hogwarts as students. </p><p>Hermione Granger, the Head Girl, smiled softly at the Headmistress as she handed over her Merit Scroll. She couldn't believe that she'd finally graduated. After spending the last seven years like an adventure, it was oddly weird for this year to go by so smoothly and not being on a mission with Harry and Ron. </p><p>Oh how she missed them. Harry, especially. Yes, Ron was the love of her life, but Harry was always the brother she never had. While Ron and her fought like cat and dog, she had never actually been at odds with Harry. He was always there for both of his friends. Ever the sweet and understanding brother.</p><p>Ginevra Weasely couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face when she realised that she was finally going home! She was finally done with school! She had graduated. Damn! It was going to be fun when Mum wouldn't be able to stop her from going around, doing what she wanted to!</p><p>And she would get to finally talk to Harry one-on-one! She could finally confront him about their relationship! She wanted to know if he still wanted to be with her. With everything that had happened two years ago, she wasn't sure as to where they stood. Yes, she couldn't wait to see her love.</p><p>Neville Longbottom took a deep breath. He'd done it! He had finally graduated! Now he could go and pursue Herbology as the only subject like he'd always wanted to! And not to mention that he'd found a girlfriend in Luna Lovegood. They were both awesome together! He loved Luna more than anything on this Earth.</p><p>Also, he'd missed his other friends. Yes, Dean and Seamus were there but he wasn't as close to them as he was to Harry and Ron. They were both good when he wanted to play Exploding Snap, but he couldn't play Wizarding Chess with them. Nor could he discuss Defence with either of them. They hadn't been there when Neville had first overcome his fear in The Department of Mysteries. They hadn't been the ones to save him and give him a sense of self confidence. He was going to hug his savior as soon as he got out of here.</p><p>Draco Malfoy finally let himself relax after spending the last year stretched taut as a wire. He couldn't believe it! Yes, he knew he would graduate. But he couldn't believe that he was able to survive being condemned for a whole year! Sure people had looked at him like he was a killer, which he technically was being a Death Eater and all, despite not having killed anyone, but he had just ignored them until now.</p><p>Well, not everyone had shunned him. Granger had been kind enough to shut them up for him and take away a few house points. And a few Ravenclaws had been hexed by Lovegood. He didn't think he could thank either of them enough for what they did. And then, there was the girl he had fallen in love with. Astoria Greengrass. Daphne's younger sister. Smart and understanding. She was an amazing girlfriend. But then, it was truly Potter he had to thank, for not just having him thrown into Azkaban.</p><p>This year had been quite uneventful for everyone. They had all become used to big bang surprises every year. With the third corridor, the chamber of secrets, an Azkaban escapee, the Triwizard Tournament, Umbridge, Slughorn and finally Lord Voldemort, the last seven years of their life were never dull. </p><p>Just as the last of scrolls was given, a fox-terrier came bouncing in. Hermione froze. That was Ron's patronus! Were he and Harry fine? What had happened?</p><p>The patronus glowed as Ron's words stumbled over them, <i>"Harry Potter has gone missing! I repeat, Harry Potter has gone missing! If seen, please report to the Auror office." </i></p><p>The words were like a slap to every wizard's face. Harry Potter was missing? How had that happened?  But before panic could spread, a portal screen shimmered in front of them.</p><p>They could hear the strong winds as they blew. They could easily see that this was a cliff, albeit one they hadn't seen before. And right there, amidst the strong winds and vast open skies, stood Harry Potter right on the edge of the cliff. Wind whipping through his hair and his beautiful emerald eyes shining in the sun. </p><p>
  <i>What is he doing? He is going to fall if he stands so close to the edge. Why can't he ever let things be normal? He is going to get killed!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oh my. He looks so good! He is almost glowing underneath the sun. He is looking absolutely beautiful!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Stupid Potter! Ever the attention seeker.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>What is Harry doing!? Is he alright? Oh my god! Are those tears?</i>
</p><p>Before they could express their thoughts, especially Minerva who was going mad with worry for her <i>son</i>, Harry spoke. </p><p>"Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. The Vanquisher of The Dark Lord. That's what you know me as, right? You know the Harry Potter who smiled. The Harry Potter who laughed. The Harry Potter who loved. The Harry Potter who fought. The Harry Potter who lost his parents at the age of one.</p><p>You must think that the whole wizarding world knows me inside out. There is nothing more to Harry Potter than you already know. But that couldn't be any further from the truth.</p><p>The truth is that no one knows me. No one knows the Harry Potter who painted. The Harry Potter who sung. The Harry Potter who cried. The Harry Potter who broke. The Harry Potter who died with his Godfather the day he fell through the Veil of Death. </p><p>The Harry Potter who spent ten years of his life in a cupboard smaller than a broom closet under the stairs. The Harry Potter who cooked for his relatives. The Harry Potter who gardened. The Harry Potter who was starved. The Harry Potter whose relatives tried to beat his magic out of him. The Harry Potter who was bullied. The Harry Potter who was a punching bag for his cousin.</p><p>No one knew me. But I let them believe they did. And if you are thinking, no, not even Ron and Hermione did. Only I knew who I was. Some might call me an attention seeker, but I have always hated the fame. The spotlight. I swear I don't want anything to do with all of that. </p><p>Malfoy. I have nothing personal against you. I never hated you. Yes, I sure did have a strong dislike for you but nothing more. You call me a stupid Gryffindor, don't you? What if I tell you that I was almost sorted into your house? The only reason I didn't, was because I didn't want to. You had just been sorted into that house and you reminded me too much of my cousin for me to be friendly with you.</p><p>The same snobbish attitude and air of superiority pushed me away. You both made me feel like I was just dirt on your shoes. So, I am sorry if you ever felt that I was rude to you for no reason.</p><p>Ginny. I loved you, yes. But now that I look back at all the time that we spent together, I think I never loved you the way you wanted me to. Ron is my brother. You are his sister. To me you were always a sister. I never thought of you as a girlfriend until the sixth year. I think I was just too much in  grieving to understand what was going on around me after Sirius' death.</p><p>About that. I want to clear all the misunderstandings regarding Sirius Black's involvement in my parents' murder. Sirius was just a decoy. Peter Pettigrew was the real traitor. He was the secret keeper of our house. Not Sirius. Even though Sirius is not alive anymore, I want his name to be cleared of all charges. </p><p>Also, being Lord Potter and Lord Black, I transfer all the properties, money, shares and family heirlooms in my name to my Godson, Theodore Remus Lupin and give his custody to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. I believe that my Father's Godmother will take good care of my Godson. </p><p>And if you haven't already guessed, then yes, I am just too tired of everything to live. I have hated my life for as long as I can remember and now that you don't need me....... I am going. </p><p>Thank you for making my life bearable." </p><p>He ended before spreading his arms. As he closed his eyes and stepped over the ledge, a peaceful smile overtook his face. He allowed the bottomless pit to swallow him whole. </p><p>Tears streamed down every Great Hall occupant's eyes. They could only watch as their friend and savior fell and fell. </p><p>Minerva McGonagall sobbed as she stared at the son she could never call hers. </p><p>Ginny collapsed under the pain of losing the only boy she had ever loved.</p><p>Hermione screamed in agony as she felt her brother leave her forever.</p><p>Neville broke as he realised that he would never be able to thank his friend.</p><p>Draco let a few tears escape his eyes, when he understood that The Harry Potter he had always been jealous of, had only ever rejected his hand because of his own behaviour.</p><p>The whole wizarding world cried when they got to know what they had unknowingly done to their savior. </p><p>Harry Potter was dead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>